


December 9th

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Sebastian comforts Kurt when he gets emotional.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	December 9th

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoy this chapter!

This morning’s door in the advent calendar had revealed a drawing of a cardboard box, filled to bursting, labelled “Kurt and Sebastian’s Apartment”. Moving into their first apartment together had been a nightmare. He never would have thought it would be more difficult to move from one NYC apartment to another than it was to move from _Lima_ to the city, but somehow it was.

It was worth it, though. So worth it.

The box had reminded Kurt that he still has several boxes of his father’s things just sitting around that he really should have gone through by now, he just hasn’t been able to, but… maybe today was the day.

Today was so _not_ the day.

Kurt sits on the floor, back against the wall, knees pulled to his chest. To his right is a plastic storage bin, now half-full of old clothes that belonged to his father, the other half having been neatly folded and placed on the table. And one jacket, holes worn through the elbows with use and age, wrapped tightly around him.

He tugs at it, pulling it impossibly closer around himself, as he chokes on a sob.

He knows he can’t hang on to all of these things forever. Keeping boxes of his father's old things won't bring his father back, won’t do _any_ good, it just takes up space - space, he might add, that he and Sebastian certainly do not have in their small New York apartment. But it's _hard_ to throw things away. Who would have thought Kurt Hummel would have a hard time throwing out an old flannel coat? If his father were still alive, he'd be laughing at him.

He'd been doing okay, going through the box of Burt's old clothes and sorting things. Some would be donated, and others were going straight into the garbage. This coat in particular had been the cause of countless arguments between Kurt and his father. Burt had insisted on continuing to wear it despite it's ruined state; _nothin’ wrong with this coat_ , his father would argue, _it works just fine_.

They'd never have that argument again.

Secretly - though he never would have admitted it to Burt - he was grateful his father refused to toss the damn thing. The coat was special to both of them; it was the one he’d worn to the tree lot that first Christmas after his mom had passed. He was still so young at the time, but he has vivid memories of that night when he and his father went to pick out a tree, wrapped up in _this coat_ , and all he wants is for his dad to walk through the door and wrap his arms around him and hold him and _be here_.

But that’s never going to happen again. Because his father is dead.

Another sob wracks through his body, and he squeezes his eyes shut, curls into the smallest ball he can manage because he _feels_ small, feels like that eight-year-old child again, lost and alone and in need of his father.

“Hey, hey, _Kurt_.”

He feels the warm body near him, the strong arms wrapping around him and he reaches out to hold on to his husband, curling into his arms and burying his face in Sebastian’s shirt as he shivers and gasps for breath.

“Baby, hey, it’s okay, I’ve got you, I’m here.”

He hears Sebastian’s whispers near his ear, feels the hand softly stroking his hair, tries to focus on the predictable rhythm of it and let it ground him. They stay there like that, curled around each other on the living room floor, until Kurt’s sobs calm to tears, which calm to sniffles, and he sits up slowly, just a little, pulling his face away from Sebastian’s chest but not looking his husband in the eye.

“Babe? Is everything okay?” Sebastian asks worriedly.

“Yeah,” Kurt says, taking in a watery breath and rubbing at his eyes.

“Kurt,” Sebastian tries again gently, taking Kurt’s chin in his hand and tipping his face up to look him in the eye, “what’s going on?”

“I just miss him,” Kurt says with another sniffle, “it’s not fair.”

“I know,” Sebastian agrees, wiping away a tear as it rolls down Kurt’s cheek, “I know it’s not.”

“I’m a mess,” Kurt says, pushing his husband’s arms away and pulling himself up off the ground, “I need to finish this.”

“Hey, Kurt, maybe you should just leave it for now,” Sebastian suggests, standing and walking up behind his husband, “it’s obviously hard on you.”

“Well it’s not going to get any easier, so I might as well get it over with.”

Kurt reaches to pull out another coat, but Sebastian’s hands stop him before it’s out of the bin.

“Kurt. Please.”

“It has to get done,” Kurt argues, but he doesn’t fight Sebastian’s hands; he really doesn’t want to do this.

“I’ll do it,” Sebastian offers. “Just, put everything back in the bin, I’ll take it and put it in my car, and I’ll deal with it later.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt asks, and he hopes to god that his husband says yes because he really isn’t sure if he _can_ do this.

“Of course,” Sebastian says with a small smile.

“I love you,” Kurt says simply, dropping the coat back into the bin and turning to wrap his arms around his husband.

“I love you, too.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 9th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950345) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
